


Five times Rob said 'I love you' (And one time Richard did)

by Longcat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Birthday, Comfort, Comic-Con, Complete, Concert, Convention, Drinking, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Fear of Flying, Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Impressions, Interviews, Kings of Con, Music, Not Beta Read, Party, R2 - Freeform, R2M - Freeform, Serious Talks, Song Lyrics, Support, alter-ego, toasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longcat/pseuds/Longcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Rob said "I love you" (And one time Richard did)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob and Rich share a flight.

He was waiting again, he felt like he was always waiting on his friend. They were meeting up for a shared flight, catching a quick look to his watch, that was scheduled to leave in twenty minutes. He felt the vibration in his pocket and immediately knew who he was getting a text from.

**Where are you?**

It never failed to make him nervous, where was he? He was right where they agreed to meet! Did they change the location and he forgot? Was he even at the right terminal bar? Was it daylights saving time and forgot to change his watch? Panicked he glance around calming only when he caught the smug grin across the bar.

“Robbie, you OK?” His friend asked taking the seat next to him  and motioning for two beers from the bartender.

“Yeah, Rich, doing fine. Had a heart attack from your text, like always.” Rob said tucking his phone away in his pocket. He smiled at the throaty chuckle the other gave. It was really hard to stay mad at his best friend.

“You wouldn't know what to do if I sent you anything else.” he teased, golden eyes glinting in mirth. The drinks came and he slid one to Rob before taking a drink of his own.

He was right, if Richard didn't cause him mild anxiety he would worry something was wrong. Which would cause some mild anxiety in its own. Speaking of anxiety, their flight was boarding. The announcement came over the loudspeakers.  “We should probably get going.” Rob took a few sips of his drink looking over at his traveling partner. Half Rich's beer disappeared in a quick few gulps, Rob knew it was his way to cope with the nerves of flying.

“Let's do this.” Rich clapped his hand on his shoulder, “You coming old man?” He said as he grabbed both their bags, heading towards the gate.

“I'm younger than you,” Rob shook his head as he got up to follow him. This was just a routine flight to another con for them, and something his friend was slowly getting better with. He had found out about his fear of flying and enjoyed helping him through each trip. It was something he could do for the man who had helped him with so much already.

“What do you mean my seat’s been changed?” The pitch of the voice went up as he was faced with the news.

“I'm sorry sir, but it doesn't give a reason. It just states that you've been assigned a different seat.” The attendant have him an apologetic look. It wasn't their fault, they didn't know that he booked a specific seat for a specific reason.

Rob was quickly at his side tightly holding onto his arm, he could feel his nerves. “Shh. Rich, it'll be fine. I'll sort this out buddy. I got it.” He smiled trying to calm his friend. Turning to the attendant without letting his grip go he asked, “So if my friend can't get his original seat back, can you at least move mine next to his? Yeah, you'll do that? Thanks. Thanks a lot.”  He smiled and escorted them both onto the airplane. Putting himself in the window seat and carefully watching the paled face of the other man. They usually sat at the back of the plane, today they were seated next to the wings. Matt had told them the statistics of airplane fatalities once, said it helped him with his own fear of flying. Didn't really help Richard, just helped pick what seats were the safest. And today? They were in some of the least safe seats.

“Hey Richard?”

“Yeah Robert?”  the reply was shaky. But the fact that responded was good.

“We're gonna be fine buddy, I'll be right here the whole time.”  His smile reached his crystal blue eyes. He started to sing, barely above a whisper.

“If you can make it through the flight  
You just might win the fight  
There's a light on inside your head.”  The song was something he had written about his friend in this exact situation. He hoped it would help bring his friend out of his fear, give him something to ground himself with. “Richard? I love you man.”

“But we've only got fourteen hours to save the earth.” his voice was tired but no longer shaky with residual fear.

“Did you? Did you just quote Flash Gordon at me?” he wanted to hit that cheesy grin off his stupid smug face. His own smile betraying his feelings. This was his best friend after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kodpiece and Danger Bottom shenanigans.

What were they doing? Why were they invited yet again to this? Neither of them were in the age demographic this event was targeted at. They weren't up to date with most pop culture. And yet here they were.

Walking around in circles, at a very large convention hall, people in costume, merchandise everywhere, and the two of them commentating. Don't get them wrong, Comic con was really, really fun. But they were, just basically narrating themselves as two middle aged clueless guys making fun of each other.

“For Kodpiece, I'm Danger Bottom. And we'll be seeing you,” dramatic pause, “inside Comic Con.” Rich winked at the camera before he saw the red light blink off. His grin was huge, he was having a blast. There was something about the combined chaos and creativity of these events that he thrived on.

“Rich, where do you want to head next?” They hardly ever had a plan coming into these things. Unless their sponsor specifically wanted something covered.

“Honestly? Watching all these sweaty guys in skin tight costumes with big guns has got me hungry.”  he removed his Hello Kitty hat to run fingers through his hair, pushing it back before pulling the hat back down.

“Is that what they're calling it now?” Rob laughed at his friend, it was great whenever he had a chance to pick on the other.

“Ah ha ha. Very funny.” The sarcasm was thick but the smile said he wasn't upset. “I'm serious, do you think producer Molly can grab us some snacks before we do the next portion?” he looked around to see if there were any food vendors in sight. He knew he had seen some somewhere in this maze.

“I think I've got some protein bars in the camera bag, if you guys want them.” The cameraman offered. It was easier to have snacks in hand than to try to find a vendor selling something both hosts wanted and wouldn't be super messy.

“Huh, look at this Robbie. Super Bars. Think this will make us more super?” He winked unwrapping the snack bar. “What kind of powers do you think we'll get as the power duo of Kodpiece and Danger Bottom?”

The camera was rolling again. Producer Molly was starting to pick up when good tangents were coming with these two.

“The power to be socially awkward and too old to get references?” Rob shrugged his Totoro clad shoulders.

“You maybe, but I was thinking more like X-ray vision or flight. You know, classic super powers”

Rob started laughing as he tried to convey his idea. “Danger Bottom, flying by the seat of his pants, literally.”  Pantomiming him flying around butt first was ridiculous and had them both laughing.

“Would that mean Kodpiece has laser thrusts? Just, Pew! Pew!” Rich dramatically thrusted his pelvis to demonstrate the new found super power of Kodpiece. This got them both laughing harder.

“Of course Danger Bottom was the one to make it dirty, this is a family event Rich!” He picked on his friend knowing that the banter was fueling itself.

“Family friendly? Tell that to all the scantily clad beautiful women here, or even your friends with the prominent frontal coverage.” Rich bounced his eyebrows as he alluded to his co-host’s fixation on codpieces.

“Speaking of, Rich, look over there. They've got some really nice costumes going. Should we try to interview them?” He pointed at a group of four or five people in full cosplay, they looked like they might be from the same thing, but they could never tell.

“Oh! Twist my arm why don't you?” The group was posing for photographs, and they certainly looked cool. “Hey, mind if we interview your group for a piece with Gamestock?”  He waited only long enough for a positive response. “I'm Danger Bottom, this strange man is Kodpiece. You guys look incredible. Are you from the same show or game?”

They was doing the thing again with the microphones, neither one could decide where an appropriate place for them was. Too close, too far, both together. It caused some of the cosplayers to laugh at the antics.

“Actually yes, we're all characters from the same game. Battleborn.” The answer have from a very dapper robot.

“And how did you each decide who was going to go as what?” Rich continued with the interview.

“Man these are really intricate!” Rob was checking out the craftsmanship put into the outfits.

“Thanks, we each picked a character we really liked and went with it!” The robot acted as their spokesperson, while the others continued to pose.

“Richard, can we talk about how complex these costumes are? Look at her dress!”

“Makes you wish they had it in your size?” He interrupted with a smug grin.

“Shut up. It's really pretty and there's so many details it, you have to get close to really appreciate the details.” Rob was inside this poor woman's personal space.

“Must be nice.” he waggled his eyebrows at his friend getting the response he was aiming for. The scrunched up bitch face, was just off camera but still caused Rich laugh.

“I made it myself, took me a couple of months to put it all together. That's one of the things I really like about the designs on the game, the females aren't overly sexualized and have actual armor.” She smiled out of pride of her work, she was happy for the chance to show off and be recognised.

“Yeah, I couldn't help but notice that the one wearing the least amount of clothing was this dude.” Rich pointed out. “Largest weapon, least amount of clothes.”

“Clothing would just distract from the weapon.” the cosplayer quickly retorted with a grin.

“Don't want distract from something that big, huh?” Rob was laughing because he knew that Richard had set him up for the obvious dirty comment.

“Well you guys really pulled it off! Thank you and,” finger gun, “keep rockin’!” He was trying not to laugh himself, he really enjoyed their comedic dynamics. They just needed to work on their interview techniques, at least they weren't talking over each other as much “Another incredible Kodpiece interview there. Way to make pretty girls feel creeped out.”

“I thought I did OK there! You were the one who brought up the guy being half naked! And made a joke about compensating.” Rob ribbed on him again.

“Nope that was all you Robbie!” Richard had a huge grin as they started walking again. “Woah, wait up.” He spun into a crowd and pulled a cosplayer to face the camera. “Who are you today?”

“Sonya Blade from Mortal Kombat.” The young woman struck a pose with her fists up, unfettered by the sudden attention.

“Heck yes you are.” Rob giggled, he didn't know who she was but he wasn't going to let her know.

“You ever meet Kodpiece?” Rich introduced his friend by his Con nickname.

She shook her head as she retreated back into the crowd. Leaving the two of them to pick on each other.

“You know what I love?” Robbie asked.

“Other than me?”  Rich interrupted with a nudge and a grin.

“You know I love you, but I love when you introduce me as Kodpiece. You really get a kick out of it don't you?” he couldn't help but laugh, sometimes he felt like that's all they did. Make each other laugh.

“I do. It's funny.” he replied


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob and Rich's birthdays fall close to eachothers. Why not throw a shared party?

He had honestly been looking forward to this for the past few weeks. Ever since they agreed on a joint celebration and booked the tasting. A group of friends drinking an afternoon away? It was one of the best ideas they had come up with.

“Seriously, you rented a party bus?” Matt Cohen grinned as he walked around the vehicle. It was colorful and loud and was going to be taking them to several breweries through the day.

“Hey, I want everyone to enjoy our birthdays without worrying about who's the designated driver.” Rich was proud of his planning and thoughtfulness, “Besides this one was the tamer of the two busses available.”

His eyes scrunched in happiness as another of their friends pulled in. “Ah, verily! Tis King Timothy, here to partake in a day of mead and merriment?” They had been doing the royalty impersonation of their friend since before the run of Galavant. Now it was just all the funnier to Rich.

“Greetings Sir Richard, one of the two birthday lads. Where is Sir Robert? I wish to meet the other for whom we celebrate today.” Tim played along, enjoying the exchange. Looking around they spotted the man in question, standing with some of his bandmates from Louden Swain. Almost everyone they had invited was here, a couple of their acting buddies from different projects, as well as some musicians they knew from shows.

“Hey Rob! Hey Rich! I'm not the last guy am I?” Jason jogged up to the group. “The J’s and Misha apologize for not being able to make it. They gave me this for you two.” He held envelopes out to both of them.

Rich arched an eyebrow, he wasn't expecting anyone to get them anything. Rob gently opened his envelope, his eyebrows jumping up into his hairline.

“The guys shouldn't have.” He said just above a whisper.

“What is it Rob?” Billy asked.

“Well if it's anything like mine, the three of them made generous donations to our charities of choice.” Rich was equally touched by their friends’ generosity. It was something to be expedited from the three most altruistic people he knew though, very fitting.

“Jason, you aren't the last, we're waiting on one more person. I think.” Rob looked around at the friends that had gathered already, trying to think who wasn’t there.

“Rob, I just got a text saying they'd meet us at the first stop.”  Rich called out, looking up from his phone.

“Well let's get going!” Matt called out, already up in the colorful bus. He was vibrating with excitement, his two best friends were throwing a great party so far.

At the first stop they all piled out of the bus greeted by two wayward women standing at the entrance to a small local brewery.

“ 'Bout damn time! You old men are getting slow in your age.” Briana and Kim grinned at them as they made their way over as a group.

“Ugh, you never said this was going to be a beer  _ and _ sausage fest.” Kim mocked a grimace as she pulled Rob in for a hug. They honestly didn't find it too strange that they were the only females in the group, it was something they were used to. The group made their way inside and were led to a tasting room.

“Robbie, you've never done one of these before?” Matt asked as they got their first line up of drinks, he couldn't believe his friend.

“Not a full tour.” He had done tastings at a single brew house before. With Rich even. But never a multi-stop tour like was planned today.

“Really? Never? Me and Mandy do these with her friends at least once a year.”

“Why hasn’t Mandy invited me on any of these?” Brianna interrupted, “Why aren’t we gal pals? I blame you Matt.”

“At least you aren’t blaming me this time!” Rich laughed, mirth twinkling in his eyes. He loved being out with his friends, they were a second family to him. This was exactly what he wanted for his birthday.

“Hold up!” Tim called out, halting everyone from drinking more. Lifting his glass he spoke up, “To our dear friends Richard and Robert. May their birthdays be grand and numerous, and may they always invite us!”

Everyone raised their glasses in cheer to their two friends who were celebrating together. This led to a string of cheers. Each round of drinks got another cheer from another one of their friends. They quickly exhausted the tasting at the first brewery and continued at the next.

“Here's to those who wish us well.  And those that don't can go to hell!” Kim lead the cheer followed by rounds of laughter. They were all having a fun time and the cheers were getting shorter and sillier.

“I got one, I got one.” Rob was almost snorting with laughter and his face was getting flushed. He raised his half-full glass in a toast. “To nipples.” He started trying to fight off more laughter, “Without them boobs would be pointless!” He finished in a tearful fit of laughter unable to control himself, that being the best joke semi-drunk him had heard. The others joined him, their party loud and boisterous now.

“Robbie, that's wrong. You're wrong.” Rich shook his head as he leaned into the other, his eyes scrunched up in laughter. He caught the eye of their attendant, “I apologise for my friend here.”

Rob rolled his eyes and elbowed his friend, both of them laughing again. “This was a really fun birthday, most of our friends are here and it was great fun. Thanks.”

“Yeah, I'm full of good ideas. Like this one.” Rich passed a drink to him.

Squinting his eyes, Rob carefully took the drink. It wasn't one that he saw anyone else with, so it wasn't one of the beers on their tasting. Taking a tentative sip, Rich winked at him.

“Water? So that's how you're doing it.” He had noticed that his friend wasn't drunk as everyone else. Now he was in on the simple idea that was going to save his head in the morning. “Love you Rich.”

“Yeah, I know.” He smiled taking drink of his own.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard is at a Louden Swain concert to direct and shoot a live concert video.

Rob was sitting bouncing his leg as he tuned his guitar for the hundredth time. Rich was alternating between pacing and running to check on a piece of equipment. It was almost comical how nervous both were about the upcoming show. For once Rob seemed the less nervous of the two, sitting and twiddling in opposition to Rich’s manic checking and re-checking of cameras and microphones.

“Richard?” He called out not looking up from his tuning knowing Rich was fretting over something, again.

“Yes, Robert?"

“Stop that, you’ve checked each camera what? At least five times now? They’re fine. It will go fine. It’s just another show.” He forced a calm smile to his face, he was always nervous before a show. He insisted it was a good thing, something he found energy from. But right now his friend was flitting nervously about.

“It’s not just another show, not really. We’re filming this one, and filming concerts is very different from filming tv or even a music video. There isn’t a second or third take. I can’t direct you the same way. So the cameras needs to be perfect!” He went back to fiddling with one of the many small cameras attached to mic stands. In all there were a couple dozen small go-pro cameras situated around the stage, Rich had set each one up anticipating certain angles. He also had a couple larger cameras ready off stage, each one would be manually operated and he would have more control over the footage from those. He had filmed and directed a music video for his friends’ band Louden Swain but this would be his first time filming and directing a live concert. Rich wanted it to go perfectly and was fretting over camera placement and stability.

“Rich.” Borja called out to him as he messed with another camera. “Chill out dude. It will work out. You just need to chill.”

It will work out, he started to repeat it to himself in his head. Must be nice to think that, but he had rented and borrowed a bunch of equipment for this project. Shaking his head to clear the train of thought it was going down he instead focused on potential video editing. It will work out.

Running his hand through his hair nervously he tried to calm himself down. He was usually good at defusing his nerves with humor, but he was so caught up in the what ifs of failure. What he wanted was to be able to enjoy this experience. He loved the music, he loved the musicians, but he was too preoccupied with the cameras.

“Rich, come here.”  Rob held one arm out as the other rocked the guitar to his side. Rich let himself be pulled into the embrace, dropping his head into Rob's shoulder.

“Thank you.” Rob said leaning his head on his friend's.

“For what. I haven't produced anything yet.” Rich lamented, he refused to take the thanks when he believed he didn't deserve it.

“For being you, for demanding nothing but the best, for helping me any way you can, for being my best friend. I love you. You're too hard on yourself, whatever you make from this tonight will be amazing. I know it will, it's you.”  He kissed the side of his head, hugging him tighter.

“What if none of the footage is salvageable?” He grumbled as worse case scenarios played through his mind.

“It will be, you've got this. It will turn out amazing, your stuff always does.” Rob assured him and he couldn't help but smile. He truly believed in him and his abilities. If he didn't their relationship wouldn't have lasted.

“Thank you.” Rich mumbled into his hair.

“For what,” he mimicked his friend's words. His smile creeping up to his eyes as they pulled apart.

“For being right and kicking my ass when it needs it.” Rich was finally smiling too. He was finally feeling like things were working out, like it would go smoothly. He bounced his eyebrows, his confidence returning. “Just one last check to make sure everything's turned on and I'll be out of your hair.”

Ultimately satisfied that all the equipment was turned on and ready. He jumped down from the stage and took his place behind one of the production cameras. Panning the camera as fans started to file into the venue, he counted down in his head. He knew exactly when the house lights were scheduled to dim and the stage lights turn on. Rich had helped coordinate the lighting and right on cue the lights dimmed.

The crowd hushed anticipation and erupted into cheers as the sound of a bass guitar strummed to life. The lights clicked on as a shaker joined followed by Rob's vocals, the crowd was louder than he ever remembered it. His grin was huge. He knew he was getting some fantastic footage from where he was, and he could see how mindful of the stage and stand cameras the band was being. Adding their own flairs into their playing they were even going above and beyond a “regular” show's energy.

“It'll work out.” Rich chuckled to himself as he caught Rob winking at him from on stage.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R2M panel at a con has its ups and downs.

“If your characters were to appear in an episode together, and had the chance to interact, how do you think the dynamics between them would go?” The fan asked over the microphone.  Rich, Rob, and Matt were all up on stage together at another stop on the convention tour. Despite only having aired in a handful of episodes their panel was a fan favorite. Their chemistry and friendship both on stage and off was something the fans loved to watch and laugh along with.

“How would Michael, Gabriel and Chuck react to each other? I mean Chuck's their dad. But he was a really shitty dad.” Rich reiterated the question in a simplified manner before going into a bit where he threw Robbie under the bus.

“I resent that!” Rob said as he put his hands on his hips.

“Just preaching the truth, God left just when things were getting messy with the family. Couldn't man up and stick it out for the fam.” Rich spread his arms out as if challenging him.

“Well you did the same exact thing! Brothers were fighting and Gabe flew the coop.” Rob said, face scrunched in an attempt to seem upset. “Actually I think they'd get along really well. Gabriel was the only one of his sons who enjoyed humanity like he did.” The crowd cheered in agreement. “He might even enjoy some of Gabriel's trickster pranks. A bit tamer than the Old Testament punishments, but same principles. The whole ‘do onto others’ thing.” He said with a flourish of his hands.

“I dunno, Dad might not like him picking on his creation.” Matt chimed in not wanting to be ignored, he could tell when the two of them were going to bulldoze a question and take off on a long tangent. He wanted to feed into it, he knew the stories and bits were what the crowd enjoyed the most.

“You didn't like them at all! At least he's teaching them a lesson that isn't ‘smite at first sight’.” Rob turned to Matt defending Richards character.

"God’s picked his favorite son, and it's not you Micheal.” Rich teased Matt with a swagger and a snarky grin.

“Isn't Lucifer the favorite, not Gabriel?” Matt said in attempt to stir something up.

“Eh, after the whole Armageddon thing I don't think he's my favorite right now. I might have to go with Gabe on this.” Rob shrugged in admittance.

“ ‘Hey Gabe. Gabe, I gotta hand it to you. That thing with the alien? Funny stuff, Gabe! Way to show them my rules. But you know, eeh. Eh.” Rich started doing the squinting face and hands motions as the pitch of his voice went up. “You know, I really think. What I think. I-I-I think that you might want to dial back a bit on the whole pagan thing. Eeh, just a little, you know. Just, just dial it back’ ”

“ ‘What?’ ” Rob grunted out in a gruff, lower voice. “ ‘Come on Dad. It's fun. You know it's fun. You had fun. I had fun. It's fun.’ ”

“ ‘Eh. I-I-I I'm not sure. I think it's a bit much. I don't like this, it's not a good idea.’ ” the finger waggle and shakey hands exaggerated.

“ ‘Nah, it'll be fun. Let's mess with Winchesters, you always like messing with the Winchesters. They're fun to mess with. You'll love it. Let's do it. Come on let's go.’ ” Rob was alternating between shrugging his shoulders and running his hand through his hair. The audience was laughing so hard at their on stage antics and impressions.

“You heard it here first folks. Rich and Rob doing the bit as Rob and Rich as God and Gabriel.” Matt was holding his sides, the two of them going at it always had him cracking up. “So to answer your question, it would be like watching a family sitcom from the 90’s.”

“You.” Rich pointed at the questioner on the other side of the stage.

“I hate to do this and go from something so funny to something so serious, but my question is about how you guys deal with days that you're just not in the right headspace.” The fan apologised for the huge switch in emotions.

“No, never apologise for those questions. They are important. You are important. These are things we need to talk about.” Matt pointed at her before going on. “Not every day is going to be the best day. Some are going to be tough, and I've been there. That's why I have my #you on Instagram and Twitter. It was something I started for myself, and it's helped other people too. And that's really important, just having a daily reminder that you're important, you're special. That's what helps me.”

Rob and Rich were both nodding in agreement to what their friend was telling everyone. They knew just what the hashtag meant to him, what it had grown into.

“It's also worth having and holding onto great friends. Because, because sometimes when you're not strong enough for yourself they'll be strong for you. And it will help.” Rich said as he jumped from the stage to pace down the center aisle. “There will be days when you don't feel like you are worth the love you deserve. And great friends will be right there to remind you that you are. You are  _ never _ a burden to those who really love you, they will hold you up and help you through. And that's what we can do for each other. We are a family, we can be where change starts. This thing we have right here, right here in this room. This could be someone's family, this could be someone's reminder that they are loved and they are worth it. So when you leave, when you go out there, remember to love others, especially when they can't love themselves.” He preached to the crowds, he preached something he believed in. Something he wanted others to believe in and practice.

“I love you Rich.” Rob quietly said into his microphone after Rich had given his soap box speech.

“Me too?” Matt had moved to Rob's side and pulled him into a hug.

“You too Matthew.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On set at Kings of Con.

It had been miserable weather during filming in Southern California. High temperatures and even higher humidity and they were on day five of a grueling and full schedule. Neither of them had been paying much attention to themselves, fully absorbed in the filming and production of their joint adventure. Matt had left the day before to get back to the soap opera studios. They were walking to another set location, Rich was happily joking about their dinner with Matt the night before.

“I was right there with you.” Rob rolled his eyes, he smiled despite it. He had long ago gotten used to the retelling of stories he had either been witness to our had already heard multiple times. Rich just loved storytelling, the whole process, it was one of the many reasons that drew him into acting and directing.

“Say Robbie, you feeling OK?” Rich asked, suddenly concerned for his friend. He slowed down their pace to get a better look at his friend. “You don't look so hot. Want to call it a day?”

“Nah, we're almost done filming for this episode. And I'm feeling fine, really, probably just bad makeup or lighting.” Rob grinned at his friend, he didn't feel awesome but he just chalked it up to having worked several long hard days and being out late last night.

Rich asked him the same question a few more times between takes. Each time Rob answered that he was fine, just tired, or maybe drank a little too much wine last night with Matt. He just wanted to finish the filming and prove to Rich that he really was fine, nothing was wrong.

Midway through the scene involving the two of them arguing in a hotel bar, Rob collapsed. Rich immediately knew something was wrong, they often went off script but this wasn't something either of them would joke about. Even though it had been years since the stroke Rob's health was never something he'd make light of. His mind immediately started to panic, he had to force himself to stay calm and present.

“Stop filming and call for help!” He shouted as he ran to his friend's side. Kneeling down he began checking for injuries before moving Rob's prone body into his lap. He was breathing, that was good. Despite having CPR and first aid training Rich really didn't like having to use it. 

 He cradled Rob's head to his chest, his skin was hot and dry to the touch. “Robbie. Rob, don't do this. Wake up buddy. I'm right here. Robbie, I've got you.” Rich repeated as he brushed some hair from his friend's face.

“Someone get me a cool wet cloth! And turn off the damn stage lights!” He snapped, sending stage hands and assistants running. He could feel bad for yelling at them and apologize later, but right now every second counted for Rob. God, it seemed like hours had passed and he still hadn't heard if an ambulance was called.

“Sorry Robbie I've got to do this. I don't know if you can hear me right now, but I'm gonna help you. I have to, Robbie. I have to help. ” He started unbuttoning his friend's shirt and removing his belt. The idea that it was heat related hadn't escaped him, and he needed to cool Rob down. Shirt off and shoes abandoned, someone finally handed Richard a wet towel.

“Robbie. Wake up please. Please, you have to.” Rich said as he wiped his friend's face, neck, and chest trying to help cool him. “I need you-.” He could feel his own throat tightening, now was not the time to panic. He dropped his head down causing their foreheads to meet. “I need you to wake up. I love you Robbie, please just wake up”

“R-Rich?” The voice was weak and shaky, but it was the loudest thing in Rich's world at the moment.

“Oh God! Rob, thank God.” He couldn't help but crush him into a hug, his own fear and relief crashing down on him. Tears collecting at the edges of his eyes. His own body starting to shake from adrenaline and the fear and panic he had been holding back.

“Where am I? Rich? Where's my shirt?” His normally crystal blue eyes were cloudy with confusion, as he tried to look around. He was hit with a wave of nausea and tried to shove Rich away before he puked up whatever was left in his stomach.

“Don't worry Rob, I got you. You're OK. I got you.” He rubbed circles on Rob’s back as he dry heaved. Rich refused to leave his friend's side as the paramedics arrived. The consensus was heat stroke, and they were prepared to take him to the clinic for an IV of fluids.

“You are not allowed to do that. You fucking scared me, I thought it was happening again.” Rich was finally calming himself down as they sat in the back of the ambulance, his legs bouncing with built up energy. Rob refused to lay down on the gurney for the whole duration of the trip and had gotten the EMT to raise it into a sitting position.

“Were you really that upset?” Rob asked, still unsure of exactly what happened. He was still slightly disoriented from the ordeal, but he was no longer feeling the waves of nausea hit him.

“Hells yes. You going down like that reminded me of Toronto. I don't think I could have handled that all over again.” He was rubbing his fingers over the other's hand. “I love you, Rob. I was terrified we almost lost you again. Kings of Con would seriously suck if the writer and half of the leading duo was gone.” He tried to make a joke, but it came out flat, he was still worried and upset.

“You can't get rid of me that easy.” He smiled weakly up at Rich. Even in the back of an ambulance he was going to try to make his best friend smile if he could.

“I wouldn't dream of it.” his smile came easier this time. 


End file.
